The Start of a New Legend
by Ben1021
Summary: The world is in a state of panic and chaos. Danny Phantom, suddenly went missing in action. His son, Ace, is going to have to be the new protector. But he'll need a little bit...okay, a lot of training first
1. Dannny Phantom: A New Beginning prologue

Presenting…

For your enjoyment…

My new fanfic…

Roots: The story of a boy's purpose:

Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices! Voices all around me! It felt like I was floating, no ground to grab on to. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw an elderly man who almost instantaneously turned into an infant, then to a man in his early 30's.

"Who are you?"

"You'll know in due time, my young friend"

His image dissolved right before my eyes. Suddenly I heard a ringing sound. My alarm clock. The things I saw faded and I was suddenly in my bed. I looked at the time. "It's already 8:20! I'm late!". I got dressed as quickly as possible, grabbed my Z-Force skateboard and went downstairs.

"Do you want any breakfast, Ace?"

"No thanks, Mom. Just save some pizza for me when I get back"

I closed the door and hopped on my skateboard. I managed to do a few tricks while I was on my way. I had just reached the door when suddenly something shocked me and was indescribable…C-ya for chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth Is Revealed

_Chapter 1: The Truth Is _Revealed

"Hey guys! You wanna head over to A Taste Of China and grab some lunch?" I said. I was standing at the front doorstep of my friends Sandra and Darren. They're twins, and as such they are bound to argue sometimes. I heard voices come from inside "Hey! Ouch! That's my foot!" "Get your arm off my face and maybe I could see!". Okay, did I say "sometimes"? I meant "more than physically possible". I heard a lot of banging, ripping, andyelling and what sounded like a large metal object shattering into pieces. "You owe me a new laptop, Darren!". After a mess of noise, the twins finally came out. "What was going on up there?!" I asked, half puzzled, half annoyed. "The usual." they said. By "the usual", I knew the twins meant one of their "discussions", otherwise known as an argument. I'd had some weird things happen to me before, but nothing could prepare me for what I was about to learn… Chapter 2 comin' soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Teracx

**Chapter 2: Teracx**

_**So the twins and I headed down to A Taste of China to grab lunch. The restaurant is a large brick building on the corner of Daskins and 3**__**rd**__**. As usual, I ordered General Tso's Chicken and 2 egg rolls and the twins for some reason always order a Lunch for 2 platter even though they always argue about who gets the teriyaki beef. "You got it last time, Darren! It's my turn!" yelled Sandra.**_

"_**Make me!" Darren yelled back. He reached for the beef, but before he could take it Sandra slapped his hand away. "You said to make you" Sandra said in her I-didn't-do-anything-to-you voice. " Sandra, sometimes you really go over my limit!" Darren said. "What limit? The only limit you have is on how I use up all the peanut butter!". Man, the twins really get up in each other's faces, I thought. A sudden explosion.**_

_**I saw a weird creature. It looked like a cross between a squid and an elephant. It had a large tank on its back filled with a strange red-orange liquid with tube leading from it to a helmet that it was wearing. "Where is Ace Telleste?" it said. Okay, I could have sworn it said my name, but I could be going nuts. "Where is Ace Telleste?!"**_**. It repeated its question louder and with more anger. I slowly walked up to it and caught my breath. "I'm Ace Telleste. What do you want?" I asked it. "I'll tell you, but not here." it beckoned me over to an alleyway not far from where we just were. "All right, I have a few questions. One, who are you? Two, what are you? And Three, why did you destroy half a restaurant to find me?" I said. The creature looked at me for a few seconds and then spoke. "My name is Teracx. I have come from Aeryu, my home planet, with a message. Danny Phantom has gone missing in action. We need you to help us find him." he said. "Wait, how do you know my father? And how can **_**I**_** help find him?" I asked. "Come with me." Teracx said. He took a remote from his pocket and pressed an orange button. In a flash of light an alien spacecraft was in front of us. "We're going to outer space?!" I said…Chapter 3 comin' soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Teracx's Secret

Chapter 3 is now underway! Some of you might not want to read this chapter if you didn't read the first two. BTW, the alien's name Teracx is pronounced like tear (a rip) and ax. Anyway, here it goes In this chapter I reveal the name of Ace's hometown.

"Where are we going, Teracx? Why couldn't you just tell me on Earth?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused. "You are indeed an earthling, asking such obvious questions. You should know that if I told you on Earth, there is a high risk of the secret's exposure." Teracx said. "Hey! Are you saying that you think I'm clueless? You've got another thing coming, Squid Face!" I said.

"Such insolence! You dare insult me?! Well then I--never mind, I didn't come here to argue. Anyway, there is something you should know. You, my young friend, are a halfa". I was really ticked off then. "Is your helmet on too tight? I'm not a halfa! Sure, my father is Danny Phantom but I don't have any special powers! The possibility of me walking through walls and junk is just as possible as a whale being able to sing opera! It's impossible! You can do as many tests as you want but it's worthless! Also, I--". "Cease and desist! You _are_ a halfa! You just need to learn is all. That's where I come in.

Teracx and I headed back to Barrwell City, my hometown. We went to an abandoned warehouse that used to be a museum. "You first exercise. Close your eyes and focus. Feel the power building inside you." he said. I followed his instructions and gave up soon after. "I can't do it, Teracx! I'm not a halfa or any other powerful being. I'm just me, and that's all I'll ever be!" Suddenly I felt a strange sensation. I felt like I was inside a volcano. I felt this energy surge through me. I still continued yelling at Teracx. "Don't you get it, you alien booger! I'll tell you again: I AM NOT A HALFA!" I screamed. That was my last statement as I suddenly blasted a hole in the wall to my right. "Did…Did I do that?" I asked. "Yes, you did. Now you have to learn to control it. I know a person who can help."… What is coming up? You'll have to wait until next time! C-ya!


	5. Chapter 4: Traning is Underway

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I'm upping the fics' rating to M. At this point it gets intense and I don't think a T rating will suffice anymore. If it's too scary, all you guys have to do is PM me and I'll tone it down a bit. If all is explained, on with the fic:

_Chapter 4: Training is Underway(part 1)_

"All right, exactly _why_ are we in a frozen yogurt shop at--" I checked my watch. "4 a.m. in the middle of town?! Also, why am I carrying a bag of flour?! Are we baking a cake or something?!" I asked. "Questions, questions, questions. Always asking questions! What must I do to make you stop?" Teracx pleaded. "Oh, I have an idea. How about you explain everything at once? Or are you content with keeping your mouth shut and letting me figure this out on my own?!" I yelled. "Foolish earthling! You have no idea what power you possess! Unless you learn to control it, I see no reason for you to have them." Teracx said. "All right, Teracx. One thing, though, if you could take away my powers, and I'm _not_ saying I want you to or anything like that, but how would you do it?" I asked. "Enough with the questions! Pay attention, earthling! Let me introduce, your mentor.".

I saw a bright flash of light and standing right in front of me was a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black and white costume with gloves and boots. "Dad?!" I said. "Good to see you again, son" he said. I couldn't believe it. He'd been missing for years, yet here he was. I ran up to him and hugged him. I turned to Teracx. "How did you--," I started. "I traced his signal through a special transceiver. Once I found him, I thought you could have a little family reunion." Teracx said. "I don't know how to thank you enough! I mean, my dad, here, with me. It's what I've been wanting for a real long time." I said. "Teracx told me you need a mentor to teach you how to use your powers." Danny said. "How did you know?" I asked. "Teracx and I had an encounter a few years ago. We've kept in touch ever since." he said. "Now then, let's go train. We'll go to the same place I trained when I was your age." he said. "You don't mean--". I started. "Yeah, I do." he said.

"FentonWorks. I haven't seen this place since I moved toBarrwell City two years ago. It hasn't changed a bit." I said. Suddenly, a brick fell inches from my head. "Okay, it might have changed a bit." I said. "Come on, Ace. Time waits for no man." Danny said. He led me inside and into the lab. "Man, I wonder what other kids would think having all this in the basement. Around me were several beakers and test tubes filled with ectoplasm, ghost hunting equipment, The Specter Speeder, and of course, the Fenton Portal. "Ace, you don't know how lucky you are. To get my powers, I was risking getting fried by god knows how much electricity. I didn't even want to do it. Well, maybe I did, but Sam and Tucker provoked me first!" he said. "Dad, calm down, this is about me. Not about you almost getting turned into a Fenton cordon bleu. He waited as I got into a jumpsuit, a positive of his superhero costume costume. "So, what's first? I just suggest it doesn't include acid, blades, sharks or anything that could cut, burn, eat or kill me." I said. "Nothing like that yet, we'll start on transforming back and forth." "Um, Dad? I inherited your powers, right? When I transform I don't want to be walking around with a big "D" on my chest. So, even though it'll be extremely painful, I'll do it your way." I said. "BUT, I'm making my own costume. This damn jumpsuit is making my underwear ride up.". We went back to my house, 45 Tyson Street, and had some lunch. Afterwards I went up to my room and went to work…Part 2 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5: Training Is Unecessary

_Chapter 4: Training is Unnecessary_

I gathered various odds and ends I would need to make my costume: wires and alligator clips, spools of thread, strips of leather, bits of metal (silver to be exact.), elastic, glass, etc. First, I sketched my costume: Bright green, with a diagonal silver stripe from the right shoulders to the left hip, a custom emblem: an "A" with a emerald rocket going through the center. I also made gloves with special devices with two functions. It launched special trackers that are virtually invisible to the naked eye, which I then kept an eye on using a built-in GPS. Another function was a voice changer. I simply enter the country that a specific person lives, and it give me a list of people in that country, alphabetical by city, state, or name. It then determines the exact frequency and pitch of that person's voice and allows me to exactly duplicate it through a head set microphone in a secret compartment.

With those functions I wouldn't need anything else. But just in case I made a special lab that actually folds small and flat enough to fit in a pocket unseen even by x-ray. How was all this possible? My parents are scientists and they bring home any interesting things they come across. The other things were randomized objects I found in the house. "Well, there only one thing to do now." I said. I went downstairs to the living room. Danny was asleep. I slowly walked towards the door with my costume. I hopped on my bike and rode to FentonWorks. I went down to the lab and put my costume on. "This will be extremely painful, and since I already have my powers it will do one of two things: it might enhance my powers or turn me into a large order of Fenton wings. *gulp*, I hope it's the first one. Danny's powers were caused by an accident, but here _I_ am, _willingly_ going in, knowing I'll feel like a human lightning rod.

"I have a feeling I'll regret this…or not." I said as I pressed the ON button. Suddenly my body was fried by an incalculable amount of electricity. "This is what Danny did, and now that I think about it listening to his friends back 20 years ago!" I said. I forced my arm over to the wall where I punched the OFF button. I fell 2 feet to the ground, covered in scars, and yet my costume was completely intact. "Weird. I don't feel any different. Oh right, I've got to get back to Dad!" I said. Suddenly I was standing outside FentonWorks next to my bike. "NO…WAY. Did I just…teleport?!" I asked myself, surprised. I thought for a moment. "Sweet!! Now back to Dad!". I grabbed my bike and teleported back to my room. "Tch, training! I don't need training…at least not with Dad's supervision, and I don't mean like Superman…Next chapter coming soon to a computer near you!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Armageddon

_Chapter 6: Armageddon part 1_

Midnight, I was soundly sleeping in silence. "Look at that comet, Alicia". Alicia, my girlfriend. Amazing girl, Alicia. I met her at a Dairy Queen just a year ago, but we've gotten to know each other well. She lives just two blocks away. When I first saw her I thought "It's gonna be me and her someday", and lo and behold, here we are, together by destiny, you might say. I had no idea why I was dreaming about her. Suddenly, a loud rumble woke me. "What the--" I dialed Alicia's cell and she answered immediately. "Ace, what's going on?" she asked. "I don't know, but it must be big". Another rumble. "I'd better wake Dad fast"…part 2 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 6 part 2: Armageddon

Hey guys! I'd like to thank superpowerfreak95 for his support to my fic. I'm adding him into this chapter as a character as a token of gratitude. Also, this particular chapter is rated M. Read at your own risk. MWAHAHAAAHHAAAHHA!: I got up and changed into my costume. I ran outside to find out that something had made large prints in the dirt. I took out my cell phone and dialed Alicia's number. "Ali, get down here, quick! And bring you animal print identification book!". _Later,_ "What do you think made these tracks?" I asked Alicia. "They appear to be wolf tracks, this one must be at least twice the size of an ordinary one!" she said. An image formed in my mind that I wanted to see once, and _only_ once. "T-Twice the size?" I stammered. "I almost forgot, I have to go, uh, wash my dog" I said. I started to run, but Alicia grabbed my collar. "I'm not stupid, Ace. You don't have a dog." she said. "How do you know that perhaps I got one yesterday?" I retorted. "Because, your dad wouldn't let you have one when you asked him _and_, you're the most irresponsible person I know." she said. "Takes one to know one!" I said. "So you're telling me, Ace Telleste, the son of _Danny Phantom_, is_ scared_?!" she said. "HEY! I resent that! I'm not scared!" I yelled, "Then prove it!" Alicia said. "Ladies first!" I said. "That's right, after you" she said. "Ha ha, funny. Ever try out for Seinfeld? In personality, you two are a perfect match" I said. "Stop acting like an idiot, and let's go." Alicia said. So at the end of our "conversation", we walked to the end of the trail of prints. "We walked for about two miles. Why in hell didn't you fly us?" Alicia asked, annoyed. "Because my total weight limit can't exceed that of a bull elephant." I said. "Are you saying I'm _fat_?!" Alicia bellowed. "No, I'm saying the combination of fat and muscle in your body is of an all-time high" I said. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Alicia yelled. I started running. "Hey…can't…you…take…a…joke?" I said in between breaths. Suddenly I stopped. Alicia was catching up to me. I stopped her with my hand. "Alicia, you know what's weird?" I asked. "That I'm not pummeling you into a pile of ectoplasm?!" she said. "No, what's weird is we're not running the other way!…part 2 coming up soon!


	9. Chapter 6 part 3: True Power

_Chapter 6 part 2: True Power _chapter rated M.

"Ace, what is that thing?!" Alicia asked, terrified. "You said they were probably wolf tracks and guess what Miss I'm-Always-Right, we're being chased by a giant wolf!" I said. "Ace if we get out of this alive, I want you to kn--". "Ali, less talking, more run-- Wait? Ali, hide. I'm going to play a game of "skin-the-cat", or rather "skin-the-wolf". I flew straight at the wolf and punched it. "Hey, doggy, wanna play?" I said. It turned and growled. Next thing I knew it lunged at me. "Okay, Ace. Don't mess this up". I gathered up all the strength I had and launched myself into the wolf's chest. I then grabbed it by the jugular, pulled it towards me, tucked my legs under my chest, flipped and let go. I sent the wolf flying into a tree. "Give up yet, or will I have to--UGH!" I was swiped by a huge paw. "Testy, huh? I guess it's time for me to declaw this dog!". This time, I went intangible and snuck up on it from behind. "I don't pay much attention in science, but at least I know one element---the element of surprise!". Suddenly it turned, sniffed the air and pounced. I was hit full force, the wolf was so heavy it felt like I was tossed into a trash compactor. "Alicia, how much does the average adult male wolf weigh?" I asked. Alicia flipped through the book for a moment. "200 pounds" she replied. Oh yippee, I thought. I tried to get it off me but it wouldn't budge. "I like dogs as much as the next guy, but I think I might be claustrophobic!". Still struggling, I didn't know what to do. "Alicia! A bit of help!" I said. She ran over to me and tried to pull the wolf off me, but the wolf took one paw and swiped her away. "Alicia! NO!" I yelled. Then I was really pissed. "YOU STUPID UGLY ANIMAL! I'LL KILL YOU!!!". I grabbed it by its head and flipped it over. I then forced open its jaws and ripped out a tooth. Brandishing it like a dagger, I ripped open its stomach. I then got up and incinerated it with a ghost ray. Once I'd calmed down, I ran over to Alicia. "Alicia, are you alright?" I asked. "Yea, fine. The way you handled that wolf was amazing." "That's what happens when a fucking animal messes with my girl!" I said. Suddenly a sharp, searing pain went through my arm. "ARRGH! My arm!" I yelled. "Let me see it" Alicia said. My left forearm was cut and bruised. I could clearly see fang marks near my elbow. "The damn thing must've bitten me during the fight. It hurts like hell!" I said. "Here". Alicia tore off part of her shirt and wrapped it around my arm. "That's all I can do" she said. "Thanks. C'mon, let's go home." I said…Chapter 7 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

-1_Chapter 7: Transformation_

Tuesday. Alicia and I were at her house playing one-on-one. I was feeling fine after the battle the previous evening. I was glad Alicia wasn't severely injured or anything. Really, I would do anything to protect her. Yeah, she means that much to me. Alicia slam-dunked the ball into the hoop. "Ha! I win again! 12 games in a row! A new record! Uh huh, I rule, oh yeah!". "Alright, save your victory speech for _after_ I go home. You can e-mail it to me," I said to Alicia. "Ha-ha, very funny. Ace Telleste, sometimes you are such a dweeb." she said back. "Hey, maybe I am. But could a dweeb do this?". My hand glowed green and the basketball floated out of Alicia's hands and landed in mine. "Like it? Apparently, telekinesis was something my father only used once, never bothering to master it. Also, he had cryokinesis, while I on the other hand have pyrokinesis." I said. Suddenly, the ball in my hands went up in flame. "Oh shit!" In the next 2 seconds ashes were the ball's remains. "Heh heh, I told you I had pyrokinesis." I said. "I can repla--ARRGH!" A searing pain went through my arm. "Ace, what's wrong?!" Alicia said. "I…don't…know. It must be…the wolf bite." I fell to the ground and started writhing in pain. "What's happening to me?". I could feel fur ripple down my body. My ears became pointed and a tail grew out from the base of my spine. Paws replaced my hands and claws sprouted. My teeth elongated and grew to points. My nose and mouth turned into a muzzle and my eyes turned yellow. Finally I was able to stand up…on all fours! "Oh my god! I'm a wolf! If I'd know that being bitten by that wolf would've caused this, I would've left it alone, no matter how much havoc it caused!" I said. "I don't know what you said, but you sounded angry. All I heard were barks and growls." Alicia said. Oh, great!, I thought, she can't understand me! Well, I better go think of a way to figure this out. I ran down the street and into the woods. "Ace, wait!" Alicia called, trying to catch up with me. After a little while, she gave up. Whatever you're doing, Ace, she thought, I hope we can fix this…Chapter 8 coming up soon!


	11. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Interrogation_

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! This chapter is rated M. Alicia's POV, by the way:

I wasn't sure how Ace had gotten this way, but I had a hunch that I knew who did it. When I got home, my parents were gone. See, they're archeologists and go all around digging up stuff. I grabbed the keys to our Chevy Camaro in the garage, started it up and headed off. My target: The Wisconsin Mansion of Vlad Masters.

As I sped over to Vlad's mansion, he was currently enjoying tea by the fire with his pet cat, which, as Ace had informed me of sometime ago, he said he would never get. "Ah, this is so relaxing, Lillian," he said with a sigh of content. Suddenly, a crash is heard. "Butterfingers! What was that?" he exclaimed. I run in and tackle him. "Alright, you son of a bitch! I want answers! Now talk!" I yell. "What _are_ you talking about?! I don't even know you!" he replies. "_But_, you do know Danny Phantom! FYI, he has a son, Ace. He was recently bitten by a ghost wolf and is now a wolf because of it! I know of your past, how you hated Danny's father, Jack, and how you always went after Danny as an act of revenge for the accident you had in college. You wanted his mom to marry you, but she went for him instead. And now you have to torment his son because his father caused your current state?! That's just sick!". I grabbed a gun off of the wall in front of me. "I know you sent that wolf, and unless you admit it, I'm going to blow your fucking brains out! Better answer quick, because I have a rather itchy trigger finger." I said, holding the gun near his throat. "I'm not telling you anything! You think I would be intimidated by a teenage girl! Ha! You don't realize what I'm capable of!" The next thing I knew I was violently thrown off of Vlad as he transformed. "Now, child, you shall pay for your disrespect!" "Disrespect this!" I ran up and tried to kick him in the face. A force field went up before I had a chance. I was thrown against the wall, with the impact being so forceful I dropped to my knees and started coughing up blood. "You bastard! I swear that if you don't talk, I'll kick your ass!". Vlad wasn't intimidated by the remark. "That's it! I have ways of making people talk!" The wall behind me was full of various ghost-hunting weapons. A large one about the size of an AK-47 caught my eye. I picked it up and read its description. "G-29 Ecto-Rebounder. Sounds fun!" I hit him with one blast from the gun and sent him flying into the mantle. "I'll ask nicely one more time. Talk, goddamn it! Talk!" I said as I hit him again. Vlad's knees buckled and he collapsed. I charged toward him and started punching him. "Talk--you son—of a—bitch!" I yelled, emphasizing every other word with a punch. "I'm through playing games, you demented freak! Now TALK!" Suddenly there was a shadow cast on the wall, and then everything went black…What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Rescue Part 1

Somewhere, in an undisclosed location, lies a dark and foreboding building, where inside, something diabolical was about to unfold. "Wake up, wake up," a voice said, suddenly breaking the silence. "Who's there?". A figure stepped from the shadows to approach the one asking. "Why, young lass, we'd only met but one hour ago. But in case your memory is foggy allow me to introduce myself. I am Vlad Masters." "Vlad?! I want answers now! First off, where the fuck am I? Second, why am I here? And for my last and final time asking this question, what in _HELL_ have you done to Ace?!".

"You'll know in due time, girl, you'll know…Part 2 coming soon, see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9: The Rescue part 2

"All right, Masters, spill—NOW!" I yelled. A sinister grin appeared on Vlad's face. "If you insist. I know that in order to exact my revenge on Danny for brutally defeating me all those years ago, I had to start with the only other threat to myself—Ace. With him out of the picture, I would have enough time to plan out my revenge. Getting the ghost wolf was easy, it was simply one of Walker's sentry hounds. Leading you to my pet was automatic. As for getting Ace bitten, I trained it to attack Ace at my command. Now, he's out of my way, leaving me to exterminate Danny Phantom!". "You sick fruit loop. Anyway, why am I here?" "_You_, my young friend will serve as bait. But first—" I watched Vlad pull a large syringe from inside his cape. –I shall make you into another pet of mine!" Vlad grabbed my arm and shoved the needle into my flesh. A sharp stinging pain ran through my body as I screamed in pain. "What are you doing to me?" I asked. "Initiating you transformation, of course". I watch as orange fur with black stripes shot out of my skin, my hands and feet changing into paws as claws burst out of my shoes. I could taste blood as my canines grew sharper. "Yes, everything is going according to plan…" part 3 is coming up!


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 9 part 3: The Rescue_

Previously in _The Start of a New Legend_…

"All right, Masters, spill—NOW!" I yelled. A sinister grin appeared on Vlad's face. "If you insist. I know that in order to exact my revenge on Danny for brutally defeating me all those years ago, I had to start with the only other threat to myself—Ace."

"_You_, my young friend will serve as bait. But first I shall make you into another pet of mine!"

"Yes, everything is going according to plan…"

Ace's POV

Some miles away, I was woken up by what sounded like a scream. "Ugh, my head…" I moaned. I was in my underwear, and only remember Suddenly I looked at my arms, legs and chest. "I'm human again? YES!" I cried triumphantly. I then redirected my thoughts back towards the supposed scream. "There's only one person I know who could possibly scream that loud—Alicia!". I quickly transformed and flew towards the source of the sound. Suddenly I came across what I believed to be some sort of a factory, a large neon sign spelling out Mass Tar Veld, which I then realized was an anagram of—Vlad Masters. "Oh shit! If he lays so much as one finger on Alicia, I'll turn him into fucking Freddy Krueger!" I said. I then dove full speed straight at the building.

But I wasn't aware of the sinister motive Vlad had prepared for me. "Now that the girl is out of the way, it is time to get on with phase two of my brilliant pl—" a loud siren cut off Vlad's pointless ranting. "Oh, Cracker Jacks!" Vlad exclaimed angrily, "Who dares disturb me when I'm getting into phase two? Computer, activate the monitor!". "Initiating," a mechanized voice said. A large monitor brought up the image of a teen with a ghost tail flying through the air. "Ah, perfect, here comes the first ingredient in phase two" Vlad said. A growl pierced the air. A large tiger in a cage with bars of some sort of strange energy paced back and forth, growling and snarling. "Silence! No more of this! I _will _have my revenge, even if I must go to drastic measures to do so!" Vlad yelled, turning back to the monitor "Time is running out for your son, Daniel"… Part 4 coming up soon, and it will be the last before the next chapter, promise!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 9 part 4: The Rescue

"Now, all the pieces of my plan will click into place, it can't and won't fail. Now to sit and wa—" Vlad stopped short as there was a shattering of glass. "Masters! You and I need to have a little 'chat' about what happens when you mess with me. But first, you slime ball, where's Alicia?" I yelled. "She's right over there, in the cage. Be careful, she bites, heh heh." "What are you talking abo—oh my god!". I flew over to the cage where a large female tiger was pacing back and forth. I could tell it was female by the size of the front paw pads. "Wait, if it's a female, then that's means—" I then turned to Vlad angrily. "You turned my girlfriend into a tiger?" I yelled. "Did I do that?" Vlad said sarcastically. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you sick, twisted, ecto-plasmic freak!" I yelled. Rushing at him, I prepared to punch him. But something was wrong. He looked completely unalarmed. "Say good night, boy." Vlad said calmly. He took out what looked like a taser and shocked me. "AAAAHHHHH!" I yelled, my screams echoing off the walls. I fell to the ground and blacked out. C-ya guys next time


End file.
